


My Bubbles

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Chill XV, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: Sometimes Ignis got so caught up with caring for others that he neglected to care for himself.  But thankfully, Gladio could usually tell when he was hitting that point and was perfectly willing and able to pull him aside.Tonight, it seemed that they’d hit that point.





	My Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Becks because this wouldn't have happened without her encouraging me to write <3

It was dark by the time they finally checked in to the Leville, and Ignis was letting his exhaustion get to him.  That was clearly the only reason that he had somehow allowed Gladio to talk him into booking two separate rooms - or had there even been a conversation?  Hadn’t Gladio just pressed a key into his hand and told him that they were bunkering down together for the evening?

He really  _ was _ exhausted, it seemed. 

Sometimes Ignis got so caught up with caring for others that he neglected to care for himself.  But thankfully, Gladio could usually tell when he was hitting that point and was perfectly willing and able to pull him aside.

Tonight, it seemed that they’d hit that point.

“C’mon.”  Gladio’s voice broke through his train of thought and Ignis came back to reality.  He’d even zoned out right in the hallway, where anyone in the world could have seen them.  His jaw tensed as he realized that he was being far too careless, letting himself wander.

“I was right here the whole time.”  Gladio gave Ignis a look that indicated he knew exactly what had been on the other man’s mind.  “Yeah, stay focused, but that’s why there’s four of us.  Besides, we’ve been here; you know it’s safe now that the festival’s over.”

Ignis relaxed marginally at that.  He supposed that this was true, and now that the idea had been planted in his head, it...really did sound nice.  But…

“Our funds?”

Gladio unlocked the door to their room and nudged Ignis inside.  “I took care of it,” he said easily.  He’d picked up a few hunts on his way back from the trial of Gilgamesh and had been saving the money for a rainy day.  And, well, it was drizzling.  Close enough.

“Gladio - ”

Gladio silenced him by leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.  “Shush.  It’s fine.  Now, c’mon.”  He placed a hand on Ignis’ back and led him towards the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Gladio immediately went about starting the water, adding some of the hotel’s bubble bath.  He dropped his bathroom bag next to the tub, having fished it out of his gear as they’d crossed the room.  His eyes darted up to meet Ignis’ and chuckled at the sight of him standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You gonna get undressed?”

Ignis’ cheeks flushed slightly. “Gladio, we haven’t the time for this,” he complained, but it sounded halfhearted even to his own ears. 

“What’s the rush?”  Gladio stood and crossed to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Ignis’ neck.  “We’re here til morning at least.”  He swayed slightly from side to side, holding Ignis close and pressing his lips to the skin presented to him.  “Don’t tell me you haven’t missed this.”

“We’ve been camping for a number of days,” Ignis admitted, “but it would be more efficient to get a shower and then call it an evening.”

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta take time...go slow, Iggy.”  Gladio’s arms tightened around him.  “Take care of yourself for once.  Let  _ me _ take care of you.”

Ignis exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.  He wanted to argue, to tell Gladio that no, they needed to be quick and efficient, but the warmth of his better half holding him tightly made him hesitate.  After a moment of thought, Ignis managed to free one of his arms from Gladio’s grip and reach over his shoulder to run a gentle hand through Gladio’s hair.  It was rare that he was able to deny Gladio, even moreso when it was clear that the other man wanted to take care of him.  He knew that his duty was to Noctis, but his heart was Gladio’s, and he couldn’t help but indulge once in a while.  He was only human, after all.

“Very well,” he breathed softly.

Gladio smiled against his skin, pressing another kiss behind Ignis’ ear.  He didn’t speak, but his hands crept up to slowly begin undoing Ignis’ buttons, exposing his skin at a languid pace.  But unlike many times where they had been intimate, there wasn’t yet any heat and spice to the movements.  It was slow and gentle and loving, and Gladio kissed his shoulder as he slid the shirt off of his body.  Ignis closed his eyes, feeling loved and cherished with each slow movement.  When Gladio’s hands slid down to work at his pants, Ignis turned in his arms and pressed a slow kiss to Gladio’s mouth.

“You should disrobe as well,” he murmured, and Gladio smirked against his lips.  Before he could respond, Ignis slid his hands beneath Gladio’s jacket and guided it off of his shoulders.  He shivered at the feeling of Gladio’s tongue poking out to tease at his lower lip, and Ignis’ eyes fluttered shut.  Their hands collided a few times while working at each others’ pants and they both chuckled.  “Apologies,” Ignis breathed softly, tilting his head slightly as Gladio pressed closer and kissed his way down.  Within moments, they were both fully bare before each other.

“Alright, Gladio hummed, leaning back to one-handedly shut off the water.  “Let’s get in.”

Ignis blinked and it was enough to break the spell momentarily.  “We won’t both fit,” he realized after a moment of thought, but Gladio only chuckled in response.

“I think we can manage,” Gladio breathed.  He took Ignis’ hand and stepped the single step back towards the tub, pulling Ignis along.  Gladio settled into the water first, groaning softly as the heat and fizzy bubbles enveloped him.  It was absolutely heavenly, and he knew Ignis had to get in here as well.  “C’mere,” he groaned, gesturing with his hand for Ignis to come near.

Ignis glanced down, marveling at just how little space there really was in a hotel tub.  “I’m not certain I’ll fit,” he huffed, but he obliged and tried to settle in.  Some water and bubbles splashed over the side even as he slowly sank in and he laughed at the sight of Gladio’s feet resting on the faucet.  “I told you we wouldn’t both fit.”

Gladio laughed and wrapped his arms around Ignis, pressing his face into his neck and kissing away the water droplets he found there.  “I know a way we can fit,” he growled softly.  “If you want.”

The soft rumble of Gladio’s voice in his ear made Ignis shiver slightly.  He knew exactly what Gladio was implying, and while some rational part of him wanted to protest that they hadn’t the time, the slight graze of teeth on his neck drove those thoughts from his mind.  He gasped softly and nodded, rolling his hips back against Gladio’s and sloshing the water around them.  “Please,” he whispered, tilting his head back and exposing his throat.

“Okay.  ‘Course, Iggy.”  Gladio’s hand groped for his bathroom bag once more, feeling in it for the bottle of lube that he knew was stashed in there.  “Flip over for me, babe,” Gladio murmured, smiling when Ignis obliged.  It let him kiss more easily as Ignis rose onto his knees, spreading them as best as possible to allow Gladio room to work.  He quickly opened the bottle, slicking his fingers and sliding his hand down Ignis’ spine.  He and Ignis traded soft kisses as Gladio slowly circled his fingers around Ignis’ hole, only occasionally brushing his fingertip over the ridged skin he found there.  Each pass of his fingers made Ignis shudder and his hips twitch, and occasionally moan into Gladio’s mouth.

“Don’t tease,” he huffed sharply, though it trailed off into a gasp when Gladio leaned forward slightly and pressed his finger in smoothly.  Gladio growled approvingly at Ignis’ gasp, sliding his finger in and out and occasionally reaching in just far enough to brush that spot that made Ignis moan.  One finger quickly became two until he was sliding in and out at a pace reminiscent of the pace he’d set once they were both ready to go.

Ignis’ fingers dug into the meat of his arm and he could barely support himself anymore, gasping and moaning against Gladio’s heated skin.  “I’m ready,” he shuddered, breath hitching when one hook of Gladio’s fingers pressed against his prostate and sent white-hot desire lancing through him.

“Hell yeah you are,” Gladio breathed.  “Flip over for me again.”  Ignis scrambled to comply, pressing his back to Gladio’s chest as the other man helped line him up.  One of Gladio’s hands held his own cock, and the other went to Ignis’ hip to steady him.  “Whenever you’re ready, gorgeous.”

Ignis’ cheeks heated at the compliment, but he closed his eyes and slowly sank down, his mouth dropping open and a shiver wracking his body as he was gradually filled to the brim.  “ _ Gladio, _ ” he groaned, his voice cracking slightly once his ass met Gladio’s thighs.

Gladio wrapped his arms tightly around Ignis, holding him against his chest and rocking up gently to seat himself properly.  “Yeah, Iggy,” he moaned in response, loving the tightness and heat surrounding him.  “You feel so damn  _ good _ .”

Ignis’ head dropped back against Gladio’s shoulder, his thighs trembling as Gladio began to rock slowly and make the bubbles slosh.  His mouth hung open, eyes closing when Gladio pressed his mouth to his throat.  “A-as do you,” he managed, gasping and feeling himself tighten around Gladio at one particularly firm thrust up.

Gladio’s hand trailed up, resting lightly around Ignis’ throat and curling gently.  It was a gentle pressure, reminding Ignis that he was there and would be there.  His hips continued to rock, but he was mindless of the water sloshing around them.  “C’mon, Iggy,” he whispered against his skin, his other hand moving to hold Ignis’ and drawing it to rest low on his abdomen.  “Touch yourself.  Wanna see it, wanna see you come for me.”  His breath was coming a little harder and faster, just like his thrusts, and he groaned as he felt himself throb inside of Ignis.

Ignis arched his back and cried out at the feeling of Gladio pulsing, and his free hand flew down to begin stroking himself.  It was a messy maneuver in the water, but he didn’t care.  He was mindless to it as he frantically slid his hand up and down, rocking back minutely to meet Gladio’s movements.  “Don’t stop,” he moaned, baring his throat for Gladio and shuddering when his offering was taken.  Gladio’s teeth grazed his skin but did not break it, knowing that Ignis hated having to cover up marks but that he loved the feeling of Gladio’s teeth on him.  “Gladio - !”

“Yeah,” he breathed hotly in return, speeding up as much as he could within the constraints of the tub.  “That’s it, babe, do it, let go - ”

Ignis’ back arched once more and he  _ shouted _ as Gladio’s cock pressed against his prostate.  His own fist tightened around his hardness and he shuddered as he pulsed, gasping out with each spurt that left his body.  His voice cracked slightly as he felt Gladio press in all the way and tremble, cursing lowly as he found release as well.

The water was lukewarm around them as they both shuddered through the aftershocks, and Ignis moaned as he dropped his head back.  The shift in position made Gladio’s softening cock twitch and Ignis started slightly at the feeling.  They both laughed a little as Ignis closed his eyes and settled back against Gladio.

“That was nice,” he murmured.

“Mmm.  Glad to hear it.”  Gladio held him tightly.  “Told you we’d both fit.”  He chuckled.

Ignis chuckled.  “So we did.  Thank you.”  Ignis turned his head to meet Gladio’s lips and hummed softly against his mouth.

“Course.”  Gladio smiled, holding Ignis against himself and murmuring into the kiss.  “You deserve a break.”

Maybe tomorrow, Ignis would let him help a little more.  Maybe tomorrow, he’d let himself sleep in.  Maybe tomorrow, he’d let Gladio take care of him.

“...perhaps we can revisit that in the morning,” Ignis finally said, and Gladio smiled.

He knew that they would have to drain the water and shower soon enough, but for now…

For now, he’d enjoy the closeness until the water became too unbearably cold.

**Author's Note:**

> SO Y'ALL. Tomorrow starts NaNoWriMo, and I'm planning to use it to try and finish Mythril Chef.
> 
> ...wish me luck :')
> 
> Sorry for no Halloween fic, by the way. I tried and literally nothing would come to me.


End file.
